


The Mirror

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Troubled Tribble kissing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appearances can be deceiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> My thoughts on seeing images of Sean at the "Hobbit' premiere. 
> 
> For the Troubled Tribbles kissing prompt table.

He stared at himself in the mirror for a long time before he slowly began to undress. His wife was already in bed and perhaps even asleep. At least this is what he hoped. 

He had attended a premier tonight. He'd been invited to attend by the organizers and had reluctantly agreed to go after his wife pointed out rather tartly that at this particular time in his career he needed the exposure. He sighed. She was right of course, but that didn't make the function any less painful.

He'd done his duty. He'd smiled and joked and responded to questions like the professional that he was. He'd done this job for a very long time and he had the routine down pat. But a large part of him, in fact the _essential_ part of him, wasn't there at all. That part of his soul gazed longingly back to other premiers he had attended with some of these very same people. 

That part of him yearned for the one face that was not there. The one smile that was denied him. The one voice that might have made the pain of this event worthwhile. 

It would have been harder on him, he knew that. His wife would have watched him with the steely gaze of a predator, quick to pounce on any gesture of affection. His heart would have hungered for just one kiss. His hands would have ached to touch, to caress. His arms would have longed to enfold. But these healing gestures would have been denied him as well.

Yet the chance to be close to the one who held his heart and soul in eternal bondage might have made his grief bearable. 

He turned from the mirror and whispered into the still, empty night: _"Maybe next time."_


End file.
